The Watcher
by Clare McGee-Novak
Summary: AU. Tim is a private investigator. Tony is a businessman who comes into Tim's life by a case. Will the two different men find love or chaos? Mostly McNozzo, a surprise ship comes on later on in the story. Rated T for sorta mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

One.

Timothy McGee groaned as he phone started to ring.

Even though the day at the "agency" was slow, he was just starting to doze off and that obnoxious ringing was not helping his sleep.

The agency being a office in the back of his house.

"McGee, private instigator. How may I help you?" Tim asked, as he picked up the phone, stifling a yawn.

"Mr. McGee?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, that's me." Tim replied as he twirled the phone cord around his finger.

Even though most people had cordless phones, Tim had always enjoyed the sensation of the ability to twirl the cord.

"This is Mary DiNozzo..." The voice said softly.

"As in THE Mary DiNozzo? Whose husband is basically the Bruce Wayne of the modern world?" Tim sat forward and all drowsiness was erased.

"Yes..Tony, is my husband..Listen, I need your help.." Mary said in a low tone.

"What with?" Tim asked as he reached across his desk and grabbed a pen and notepad.

"Could we meet somewhere? I don't feel safe on the phone." Mary replied.

"Where?" Tim uncapped the pen, ready to write.

"A coffee shop, off of Smith Street...Next to the cinema."

Tim wrote down the meeting place and then turned his attention back to the phone, "When?"

"Tomorrow. Noon." Mary said quickly.

"Alrightly then.." Tim finished his noted and closed the notepad.  
"Is that all, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes." Mary said softly as the line went dead.

"Strange woman.." Tim sighed and shook his head, thinking about the call.

Maybe Mr. DiNozzo was in trouble, and his wife wanted help.

Whatever the case, this was a big deal.

And that simple fact made Tim grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim pulled the collar up on his jacket, trying to let his neck avoid the brisk January air.

He was sitting at a table in the outside section of the coffee shop.

Tim's green eyes scanned the street for Mary.  
He knew what she looked like. Heck, the whole town knew what she looked like.

The DiNozzo's were a VERY famous couple. Anthony, Tony, DiNozzo owned the largest business company in the state, "DiNozzo Inc.", and the young couple flaunted their money everywhere.

They would throw parties, host events, sponsor sport teams, and donate large amounts to charities.

The DiNozzo's were very well-liked, and very popular.

"Mr. McGee?" A soft voice said, causing Tim to turn and look into bright blue eyes.

"Mrs. DiNozzo." McGee stood up, flattening out the creases in his dark brown pants and extended a gloved hand.

"Thank you for meeting me." She wrapped her hand around his and shook.

"The pleasure is mine." He smiled brightly and withdrew his hand, only to point a long, slender finger at the chair across from his own.

"Thank you." She smiled graciously, sitting down as she pulled back a strand of red hair that the wind had blown across her almost porcelain features.

"Now...What is the matter of the meeting?" Tim sat once again, and ran a hand through his tussled blondish-brown hair.

"I...I believe that Tony may be cheating on me.." Mary said quietly as she looked into Tim's eyes, her own blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"Why would you think that?" Tim leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a tilted head.

"He hasn't been as "perky" when he comes home. He's always out late. He never wants to...Well, we haven't been doing a certain activity recently..And he never talks about work as much." Mary explained.

"You know, it could be a medical issue.." Tim said.

"It's not. We went to the doctor last week. Nothing was wrong." Mary replied.

"Alright then.. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Follow him. Find out where he goes." Mary said.

"Mrs. DiNozzo...I don't feel comfortable following your husband...He is a very important man. He could easily destroy my business if he found out."

"I'll pay double." Mary interjected.

"Well..I guess I have no choice." He stuck his hand out.  
"I'll get started right away."

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile as she shook his hand, stood, and walked off briskly.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony DiNozzo ran a comb through his brown hair as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

Today was a big day for the company.

They were going to sign a contract with a company in China, that would almost double their production size.

This excited Tony.  
It was one of the few things that excited the business prodigy.

Tony's light-blue eyes glimmered as the bathroom light caught them just right.

"Honey? You home?" A voice asked from somewhere in the immense house.

"In the bedroom." Tony yelled back, finishing his hair, and walking out into the bedroom.

"Hey honey..." Mary said with a smile as she walked into the bedroom.

"Where've you been?" Tony asked as he walked up to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Just having coffee with a friend." Mary replied as she walked over to the closet.  
"What's the meeting for today?"

"A big deal with china, big new shipm-er, contract. What friend?" Tony sat his boxer-clothed butt on the bed as he watched his wife sort through his shirts.

"Blue silk, it is. Just a friend." Mary grabbed a hanger and pulled it out, revealing a lovely blue silk shirt that hung loosely.

"Alright.." Tony took the shirt, gave Mary another peck, and went off to change in the bathroom.

"Red or black tie?" Mary called after him.

"Black. And can you grab my grey slacks?" Tony replied.

"Sure..." Mary put a black tie on the bed but instead of heading for the closet to find his slacks, she walked into the bathroom with Tony.

"You find them already?" Tony asked as he adjusted the shirt buttons so that they were all aligned with their slots.

"We are still married, Tony..." Mary said softly as she stood her place in the doorway.

Tony turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "I know. The papers aren't filed yet."

"...I don't see why we have to get divorced. I mean, what'll the media think of it? We're supposed to be the happiest couple in town and now we're getting a divorce.."

"We shouldn't live an unhappy marriage life just for the happiness of the media." He turned to her and smiled softly, "Now would you mind fetching me my slacks? I can't show up without pants.."

Mary sighed, nodded and went to walk out but turned to her husband once again, "There's a cheat dinner tomorrow night..Will you make it?"

"What's it for?" Tony had gone back to fixing his hair.

"Wildlife preservation funds."

"I'll try.."

"Alright." She nodded and finally walked out to go find the pants. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm surprised at the number of people that have chosen to follow this story or myself as a writer. I really appreciate it If all you readers wouldn't mind being ever so kind, I enjoy reading reviews.**  
**I'll try and have the new chapter up either today or tomorrow...Depends on how many readers/reviews I get..Most of the chapters are written up, but it's all a matter of typing them up, editing them and then uploading them...Well, enjoy. Sorry if the chapters are generally shorter than most stories :/**

* * *

McGee watched as Tony walked out of his house and headed for his car.

Tim had been trailing Tony for about a week. Nothing had appeared out of the norm, except for occasional times when Tony wouldn't come home till late.

Tim kicked the kickstand on his motorcycle and got ready to drive as Tony drive off.  
Usually, Tim would be in his Porsche, but since he wanted to be able to blend in with the many cyclists of the town, he had chosen to use his bike.

Tim slowly started the bike and followed Tony.  
The business man was taking his usual route to work, but today he took a different road. A side road that seemed to go on forever.

The detective slowed his bike, trying to see if Tony was going to turn around or just keep going.  
The man's sedan kept going.

Tim's pulse raced. He knew this was something. It had to be.

The detective followed the business man for a few more minutes before they came to a large warehouse.  
It looked abandoned, but at the same time it seemed to have been taken care of.  
Tim stopped his bike and hid it in the bushes, he wanted to be undetected and the loud purr of the bike's motor wouldn't help with that.

About 20 yards away, Tony climbed out of the sedan.  
Creeping closer, Tim could see A woman come out of the warehouse. She looked to be of Israeli descent, and her bushy brown hair showed off her dark brown skin, making it look almost goddess-like.

"Anthony! You're late!" The woman snapped with a thick accent.

"It's not my fault. The wife wouldn't let me leave." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Tim crept closer, he needed to get pictures. This might be the woman that Tony was cheating on!

"Ah, well...We're all here. The shipments just came in." The woman said happily.

"Shipments..?" Tim said under his breath. He had to get closer. This might be something more than just an affair. He made it to a window and peered in.

There were about fifteen people in there, and they were all standing around Tony, the lady, and a big shipping container.

"Ah...Machine guns...The best for killing." Tony said with a grin as the box was opened and he pulled a large weapon out.

Tim didn't even have time to gasp or make any noise, before a large item collided with his head, knocking the detective unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really appreciate all the reviews you guys sent me. They really made me happy. To thank you, here's a new chapter. A longer one than usual.**

* * *

"Ey. He's waking."

"Yeah. Someone untie 'im."

"Why should we untie him? 'e trespassed."

All these voices caused Tim to open his eyes and look around with blurry vision.

There was good news and bad news.

The good news? Tim was alive.

The bad news? Tim had no idea where he was.

It looked like a little shack from the inside.

"Wh..Who are you?" Tim asked as he tried to move, yet he found out that he was tied to a chair.

"I'm Jeck." One of the men said.

"Jeck! Don't say your name! He could be a cop!" Another voice said.

"Oh shush, Joey. I ain't done anything wrong." Jeck replied.

"Besides, I don't think he's a cop. are ya, buddy?" A third voice said.

"No..I'm...I'm an creative writing teacher." Tim said quickly. And it wasn't too much of a lie. Tim did write in his free time.

"You're a writer?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Sorta." Tim replied.

"Let 'im go, Buck." Jeck said to the third man, who pulled out a knife.

"What's your name?" Buck asked as he cut the ropes that had Tim tied down.

"Tim." McGee stood up and rubbed his arms.

"Well, Timmy. What 'ave you been doing down here? This is our property. You seemed a little nosy when you were looking through our window." Joey asked as he crossed his arms.

"My bike." Tim said quickly.

"You got a cycle?" Jeck asked.

"Yeah. One of my brakes felt messed up, so I stopped and came up to the warehouse." Tim said.

"And you just looked through the window?" Joey asked with skepticism.

"I was thinking of asking the group in the warehouse, but I couldn't find an open door." Tim replied.

"What group?" Buck asked.

"There was about six people in the warehouse. You guys didn't notice when you almost knocked my brains out?" Tim asked with an exasperated look.

"Get out of here, Timmy. If there's someone out here, they're not your happy caroling group." Jeck said sharply.

"Let's go boys." Joey said as he walked to a door and opened it, letting sunshine brighten up the room.

"Stay safe." Tim said before out and almost sprinting to his bike.

He had to find Tony. His sedan was gone.

Tim jumped on his bike and revved it up, speeding out.

* * *

The first thing Tim did when he got home was punch a wall.

He was mad. Quite mad.

In all of his years, he had never been so stupid as to get caught and then lose his trail. Never.

After Tim was done beating the cràp out of his wall, he called Mary.

He had to ask if she knew what Tony was up to.

She picked up after the first ring. "Mr. McGee? Have you found anything?"

"Ah..Well, sorta." Tim said as he dipped his hand in a bowl of ice that was in the freezer.

"What do you mean by sorta?" Mary asked.

"Do you know of your husband being involved in any sort of...Er..Club?" Tim struggled to find a word that fit the phenomena he had seen.

"He is a member at many country clubs." Mary replied. "Why?"

"No reason..Thank you." Tim hung up and rubbed his eyes.

Time to start the research.

He pulled his hand out and walked into his computer room.

The room was full of every top technologic device in the world.

Sitting his favorite seat, Tim booted up his best computer.

His brain whirling as he thought of how to continue this case, McGee clicked on a small icon on his computer desktop.

He was planning on using a computer app he had made specifically for his work.

The way it worked was that you out in the characteristics of a person and the computer would bring up images that matched the characteristics.

Tim was using it now to find the woman that Tony had been with.

After a few minutes of the computer searching, a single photo popped up.

"Holy..." Tim said in a hushed tone.

The computer showed the photo of the woman that had been with DiNozzo.

Ziva David, an ex-assassin, wanted for murder. Multiple murder charges.

She was wanted in six countries. All with a bounty that could make you richer than Bill Gates.

Tim put his head in his hands.

What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I honestly never thought this story would get any readers at all. But, I've gotten over 5 reviews and a lot of people following my story. Thank you guys so much ^_^ I really appreciate it.**  
**Also, I apologize again for the chapter lengths...I try and make they longer by combining two chapters but sometimes they just don't , I hope that the story is still to your guys taste even though it is shorter than most :X Well, Enjoy. I'll try and upload another chapter either today or tomorrow.**

* * *

Tony slammed his office door as he threw his car keys at the wall.

He had been followed.  
How had he been so stupid!

The person on the bike had followed him to the warehouse.

The person on the bike had seen the guns.

Tony was infuriated. Someone was following him. Someone had paid that man to follow him.

But...Why? No one knew of the work he did outside of the office.

Tony took a deep sigh and opened his office door, looking at all the employee's that had scared faces from the door slamming earlier.

"I need someone who's good with computers." Tony said slowly.

A single intern raised his hand. "I..I trained at MIT, sir."

"Come in, Jensen." Tony smiled as he recognized the small man.

Jensen scurried over and into the office, "What do you need, sir?"

"I need you to look someone up." Tony said with one of his famous grins.

"What's the name, sir?" Jensen walked over to the computer and say down in front of it.

"I don't know..But, I can describe him." Tony moved behind the smaller man and put his hand on his shoulder and leaned forward.

"Al-Alright...I can see what I can do.." Jensen clicked on the Internet browser, typed a few words, clicked a link and looked up and Tony, "Mind describing him?"

"Hm..Green eyes. Greener than most green eyes...Brown mixed with blonde hair...It seemed a little tussled. Um..Soft features...Big pouty lips..." Tony trailed off as he remembered the face that had peered through the warehouse window.

"Er..This him?" Jensen moved so his boss could see the screen.

"Yes! That's him! What's his name?" Tony said with an ecstatic tone as he looked down at the face of the peeking man.

"Timothy McGee, it says he's a creative writing teacher who just tutors kids.." Jensen stood up and let his boss sit.

"Hm...Thank you, Jensen. Expect a raise this month." Tony sat down and stared at Tim's face. "Thank you, sir!" Jensen grinned and hurried out.

"Timmy...Timmy...You are in a whole boat-load of trouble...You messed with the wrong man." Tony stared at Tim's sparkling green eyes and smiled slyly.

Tim had done bad. And he was going to pay for it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy;)**_

* * *

Tim woke up to an empty apartment, even though he had fallen asleep in one occupied with two females.

He pulled himself out of bed and groaned as his bare feet hit the cold wood floor.

He vaguely remembered last night...  
After finding out that he was dealing with an ex-assassin, Tim went to the closest bar, became highly intoxicated and somehow managed to bring home the two most beautiful women.

Remembering what had happened after the ladies and Tim arrived home was no problem.

Walking into the kitchen, Tim started to make a cup of coffee when he spotted a note on the counter.

"Tim, last night was REALLY hot. You should call us ;)  
-Jenny and Abby-"

Below the names were two sets of phone numbers

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes. At least he knew their names now.

He somewhat remembered the girls.

Jenny had short red hair that brought out her intense green eyes. Jenny was pretty, but somewhat plain.

Abby, on the other hand was gorgeous and flat-out hot. She had pitch black hair that had been in pig-tails and deep green eyes. She had worn gothic clothes that immensely showed off her figure.

Tim grinned at the memory of the two woman.

Grabbing his now brewed coffee, Tim headed for the "agency".

Once inside the back office, he turned off his computer, somewhat surprised to see a new email.

Tim clicked on the small envelope and chocked on his coffee.

The email was from Tony DiNozzo.

Reading it slowly, Tim's heart slowed down slightly.

It read : "Dear Timothy McGee, I am contacting you in hope of getting to meet you. Even though I have an immense business and hardly have time to relax, I have read one of your books. I was hoping on meeting you and perhaps getting your autograph. Is there anytime you would be available? -Sent from the desk of Tony DiNozzo, Head of DiNozzo Inc.-"

Tim sighed.

This was fine.

Even though the detective had a busy schedule doing every speck of work he get, he always had some time to write. Tim had written three books so far; Deep Six, The Life of a Detective("a non-true story" as Tim had said in the description) and Just Live.

Deep Six was his most famous book.

After he replied with a date and time to get coffee, Tim leaned back in his chair.

His detective senses kicked in. Could this just be a simple meeting? Or could it be something more...?

Tim shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He had to stop being so jumpy...

It was just a meeting. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Tim was nervous. Extremely nervous. Today was the day of his meeting with Tony DiNozzo.

He was so nervous, that he had almost paced a hole into his office floor.

Looking at the clock, Tim jumped. It was five minutes to the meeting. He would have to hurry.

Grabbing his jacket, Tim hurried out his door and practically ran to his bike.

The cafe was only a ten minute walk, but he did not want to be late.

Tim threw on his leather jacket, put his helmet on and sped off.

He arrived at the cafe just in time.

"For a writer, you look kinda cute." A voice said from behind him as Tim hurried over to the cafe.

"Wha?" Tim turned on his heels and saw a bright face and a big grin. "Mr...Mr. DiNozzo.."

"Hiya, Tim. I already ordered drinks." Tony grinned and out his hand on Tim's waist, guiding him to a table.

"Hi.." Tim sat down at the table and went to smooth his tussled hair but Tony's hand caught his.

"It looks better messed up." Tony grinned and moved Tim's hand down to his lap.

Tim swallowed dryly.

"Well, Mr. Author, would you mind signing my book?" Tony brought a book out from his bag and placed it in front of Tim.

"Uh...Su-sure...Have a pen?" Tim opened the book to the front cover and waited for Tony to hand him a writing utensil.

Tony handed him a pen and smiled brightly, "Just say, 'To Tony, love Tim."

Tim swallowed once again and wrote down the desired words. "Here.." Tim handed Tony the book.

"Thanks." Tony grinned, took the book and put it away.

Tim smiled softly and leaned back in his chair.

He had nothing to be worried about.

"You single?" Tony asked as he drank from his coffee.

Tim accidentally spit out his own drink.

"That's not an answer." Tony laughed and helped the spluttering man to clean up.

"Yes.." Tim said lightly as he dabbed at his shirt. Luckily the coffee had missed his prized leather jacket.

"Hm...That's good to know." Tony stood up and put a twenty dollar bill on the table, smiling. "I best be off."

"Al-Alright.." Tim said shakily.

Tony winked at Tim and walked off, leaving Tim to think over what had just happened.

Tony smirked as he walked away. This was going perfectly.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

A week. It had been a week since Tim met Tony formally.  
A week of nothing. Complete nothing.

Tony had done nothing of importance over the span of the seven days. He had gone to work and came home. Every day. The same thing. Over and over and over again.

Tim was starting to get worried.

As he sat on his couch, watching an old episode of Star Trek, he thought over the meeting.

Maybe Tony was onto him. Maybe because he had met Tim, he was going to lay low for a little, stay safe.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rhythmic knock on Tim's door.

He jumped off the couch and hurried over, opening the door to see a grinning Tony DiNozzo.

"Mr. DiNozzo.." Tim gulped.

"Hey Timmy! I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Tony invited himself in and stepped past Tim, looking around his home.

"Uh.." Tim stood at the door, dazed.

"Nice place ya got!" Tony walked around and plopped himself on the couch.

"Wo-Would you like a drink?" Tim asked as he shook himself out of his daze and closed the door.

"A beer would be nice."

Tim walks into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He knew he would need one after talking to DiNozzo.

"Thanks, gorgeous." Tony took the beer from Tim and pulled him down on to the couch.

Tim groaned slightly as he was seated right next to Tony.

Tony just smiled and watched Tim.

"...How's Jensen getting along?" Tim asked softly.

"Jensen Collins? How do you know him? The kid's a genius.." Tony raised his eyebrows as he remembered the kid who had come up with the name of the man sitting next to him.

"I trained him. Taught him everything he knows...I went to MIT just like him." Tim answered.

"Ah.." Tony nodded and turned his attention towards the tv as he snuck his arm around Tim's shoulder.

The entire room was silent, except for the tv, for about ten minutes before tiny spoke up.

"Now..How long have you been following me?" Tony asked as he drank his beer.

Tim's face went pale.

"You can tell me. I won't hurt you." Tony turned to Tim and put his hand on the younger man's face.

"A few we-weeks." Tim stuttered.

"Why?" Tony moved his hand so that he was massaging Tim's ear.

"Your..Your wife told me to." Tim melted into a puddle of McGee as Tony rubbed and massaged his ear.

"Why would she ask that?" Tony grinned at Tim's small moans.

"Thought you were cheating on her." Tim said softly.

"Though, we are almost completely divorced, I guess she'll be right for the time being." Tony put his and Tim's beer on the coffee table and strongly pushed on Tim's chest, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Who are you cheating with?" Tim asked shakily as Tony climbed on top of him.

"You." Tony smirked.

The last thing Tim could remember before Tony took over was Tony's lips against his.

* * *

**A bit of a twist. ^_^**

**I'll try and update again tomorrow.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Just an FYI...The updates will start to be less regular. I only have two pre-written chapters left, and it might take me a little longer than usual to write the new one because I'll be gone for ten days in Ireland. I really hope you all don't lose faith in me...Also, if any of you want to continue reading my work, I'll probably be posting another story today.  
**

* * *

Groaning as he plopped back down onto the bed and turned onto his stomach, he laid his head straight down in the pillow.

"You okay there, beautiful?" A happy voice asked from beside him.

Tim was to afraid to look up. He knew that voice. He knew Tony's voice.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Tony was now sitting up and leaning over Tim's back, drawing patterns into the young detectives pale, bare and beautiful skin.

Tim shook his head into the pillow. The reason he didn't want to look up was that he didn't want to confirm his fears. He didn't want to confirm that he had slept with Tony DiNozzo. He didn't want to confirm that he had cheated with Tony.

"Come on, baby. Look up." Tony coaxed as he put his forehead between Tim's shoulder blades and nudged him with his head.

"Mhmm..." Tim purred as Tony massaged his shoulder blades.

"Come on...Get upppp." Tony smiled and started to massage Tim's back with his hands.

"Don't wannaaaa." Tim laughed into the pillow.

"Why not?" Tony started to tickle Tim's sides.

"Bed's comfy." Tim turned onto his back and groaned loudly.

"Doesn't seem comfy." Tony said with a smirk at the pain on Tim's face. "This is your fault.." Tim moved his hips to get a better position but groaned again.

"You're the one that let me into your house." Tony traced a line down the younger man's chest.

Tim just sighed and leaned back. "I'm in pain."

"Good pain." Tony leaned forward to kiss the defective but Tim stopped him.

"Stop.."

"What?" Tony leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"This..Is wrong." Tim looked down.

"Timmy...It's almost final."

"Why? Mary's a great woman!" Tim almost shouted as his voice cracked slightly.

"I found someone else." Tony shrugged.

"Who?" Tim did a head tilt as Tony relaxed into the bed and put his arms behind his head.

"Well...Should I describe this person?" Tony smiled.

"Sure. Go ahead." Tim raised his eyebrows.

"This person is great. They've got short, soft, luscious brown hair...Gorgeous green eyes that sparkle every time I look in them. Long slender fingers...Oh, and their lips...That person's lips are soft, and big, and look beautiful when they pout...I would kiss those lips every second of the day if I could...And this person's ass...Mhmm" Tony trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

"What's their name?" McGee subconsciously put a slender finger to pouty lips as he sat up.

"Tim." Tony pushed lightly on Tim's chest, causing him to fall back onto the bed as Tony attacked him with kisses.

Tim's laughter erupted throughout the small home. "Don't you have work?"  
"In an hour. But, you're mine till then." The businessman explained as he kisses Tim's neck.

Tim just grinned as all his pain was slowly disappearing into his oblivion of bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's a longer chapter than usual. I'm currently working on a really long one.**

**Also, reviews are always welcome...Hint hint..;)  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tim had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He had been working on finding more about DiNozzo's shipment of weapons for about twenty hours and had found nothing. His nerves were running thin. Very thin.

He also hadn't seen Tony for the past three days and that wasn't helping with his nerves either.

"Mr. McGee?" A soft voice asked from somewhere on his desk and he jumped.  
Realizing it was coming from the small walkie-talkie, on his desk, he picked it up and hit the talk button.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Uh...There's someone here for you.." A female voice came through.

"Oh. Um...They say their name, Sara?" Tim rubbed his temple and sighed.

"No." Sara, the woman who worked the desk in front of the door to the apartment, replied softly in a shaky voice.

"Thank you...I, uh, I'll be right down." Tim sighed and stood up, brushing the papers on his desk aside.

He walked to his office door and swung it open so he could walk down the hall to his front door and walk out.  
Once he reached the elevator, he stopped, shook his head, and went to the stairs.

Something seemed wrong. Sara never sounded that...Shaky.  
Also, people always said their name. Always.

A wave of panic hit the detective and he nearly jumped a whole flight of stairs.

Finally reaching the lobby, he stepped out of the stairway and looked around.

It was dark. And empty. No lights were one besides the small desk-lamp at Sara's desk.

"Sara?" Tim hissed when he say a huddled figure at the desk.

He didn't get the answer he was hoping for so he started to sneak over to the desk.

That was a bad idea.

As soon as he was within ten feet of Sara's desk, the lights flew on and Tim froze.

Sara was sitting at her desk with a gun pointed at her temple. The Israeli woman holding the weapon with her finger on the trigger.

"Let her go..She has nothing to do with this." Tim whispered.

"McGee..."Sara cried in a broken voice.

"We needed to get your attention somehow. She is the closest thing you have to a friend so she is a worm." The gun-toting woman said.

"..The term's 'bait'."McGee replied.

"Shut up." She snapped, pushing the barrel into Sara's temple so hard that it started to turn red.

"Please! Don't hurt her." Tim took another step forward with his hands raised in defense.

"Mr. McGee...What did you do?" Sara choked out as tears began to stream down her face.

"He learned." The Israeli spat.

"I haven't learned anything yet! Please, let her go!" The detective yelled in defense of himself.

"But you are trying to learn!" The assassin-type woman snapped.

"Ziva. Stop." A dark and familiar voice said sharply from the still dark corner behind Sara's desk.

"I apologize. He just does not work well with me." Ziva snapped.

"Step away from the lovely girl." Anthony DiNozzo said when he stepped from the shadows and pushed down the creases in his jacket.

"...Tony.." Tim gasped in a breathless voice.

"Detective. Ziva, I said step away!" Tony scolded the Israeli when she did not step away from Sara at the first command.

Sara jumped away as soon as Ziva moved and she nearly fell into Tim's arms.

Tim wrapped his arms around Sara and turned her away from the two people in front.

"Now, Detective, if you wouldn't mind coming with us." DiNozzo said calmly as he looked at Tim with blank eyes.

"I would mind." McGee replied, taking a step backwards and gently pushing Sara away.

"You come with us, or she does." Ziva raised her gun and pointed it at Sara's still visible head.

Tim froze but turned around to face Sara. Her face was pale and fear-stricken.

"Tim?" She asked shakily.

"Get out. Run. Go home." Tim put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"But.." She tried to say.

"Go." Tim snapped, pushing her away.

She turned and ran out of the building.

"Now...We need to discuss your findings." Tony grinned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I haven't found anything." Tim whispered as he backed up towards the same door Sara had just run out of.

"Liar." Tony said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not lying, Tony!" McGee shouted as he took one more step backwards.

"Why did he call you by your first name, boss?" Ziva turned to Tony with raised eyebrows.

"No idea." Tony's eyes were cold as they gazed into Tim's.

Tim's blood went cold. He couldn't believe that those eyes which had been so warm last time he saw them, could be so cold...

Tim reacted when Ziva raised her gun once more and bolted out the door. The adrenaline numbing the effect of the bullet lodged in his left shoulder.

Tony's cold eyes followed Tim's slender figure disappearing into the distant.

"Sir?" Ziva turned to him with a questioning look.

"Follow him." Tony said and Ziva took off.

"Oh, Timmy...What have you done now? Setting up a little chase. This is going to be so much fun." Tony grinned and retreated into the shadows.

* * *

Tim gasped as the pain finally overtook him.  
His shoulder had been bleeding freely for the whole time he had running but his adrenaline had only just run out, causing the bullet lodged in his shoulder to nearly make him fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Young man? Are you alright?" A worried Scottish voice asked as the person bent down and turned Tim onto his back.

"Mister?" Another voice asked.

"Jimmy, call the police and then the hospital." The Scottish man said again.

"No!" Tim gasped as he tried to sit up and fell back down.  
"No...No police. No hospital.."

"I'm a doctor, my boy. You have been shot. You need to go up the hospital." The man said again.

"You..You can take care of me.." The detective said in a whisper.

"Dr. Mallard...We can do that.." The seemingly younger man, Jimmy, said.

"...Fine. Go get the car, Mr. Palmer. Young man, try and sit up." Dr. Mallard said as he shooed the younger man away and attempted to sit Tim up.

"Where...Are we?" Tim inhaled sharply as pressure was pressed to his shoulder.

"Yes...The bullet's still in there." The doctor sighed and stood up, accidentally letting Tim fall back down into a laying position.

"Ducky! I saw some cops down the street. I say we get him in quickly so we don't get caught." Jimmy Palmer said quickly as he parked the car and jumped out.

"Right. Let's go." Dr. Ducky Mallard leaned down and picked Tim up by his right shoulder, the one without the bullet in it.

"Ah!" Tim groaned and became a dead-weight in the doctor's arms.

"Oops..." Jimmy inhaled sharply as he saw the pain graved into Tim's now ghostly-pale face.

"Jimmy, open the back door. We'll lay him out." Ducky stood Tim up and dragged/led him to the car and with the help of Jimmy, laid the detective gently on the back seat.

"You driving?" Jimmy asked ad he closed the door and turned to Ducky.

"Yes. We don't need to be getting lost." Ducky hurried to the driver's side and got in.

Jimmy sighed and hopped in the passenger side, buckling his seatbelt as Ducky sped off.

"You know, this reminds me of a story back when I was a young lad.." The doctor started to ramble on but the detective in the back-seat heard nothing.

Tim slipping into sleep. He knew it wasn't smart to sleep in a stranger's car, but he felt like he could trust these people.

Trust...Tim thought he could always know who he could really trust. But, he had been proven wrong with Tony.

Tony...Tony...  
Tim fell into slumber with that one man taking up all the space in his brain.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim drifted in and out of consciousness.

When he was awake he would mumble some gibberish in Klingon or random numbers.

Dr. Mallard and Jimmy did their best to not listen to any of the random spouting of numbers in case it was something there were not supposed to know.

After all, they didn't know if this man was a spy of some sort or a federal agent that had been injured on an undercover OP.

"We can place him in the second master bedroom." The doctor said to the younger man as he pulled into a small garage that belonged to a Victorian styled house.

"Ducky, isn't this just a tad bit strange? Even for us? I mean...This person who we don't even know is going to be residing in the house. And he was shot. For all we know, he could be a murderer! Oh my...What if he is a murderer? And right after we patch him up, he'll kill us? We're going to die...Oh my God...I'm too young to die." Palmer started to ramble and soon his breaths became short and raspy.

"Calm down, my boy...We are not going to be killed by this young man." Ducky sighed and handed Jimmy a small inhaler, which he graciously accepted and instantly started to use it.

"Thank you. And I know I'm overreacting, but...Still. We don't know him." The younger man took a few deep breathes before opening the car door and climbing out.

"If we didn't help strangers then we wouldn't be any help to he world, now would we? We'd simply help those who didn't need help rather than the ones who desperately need it." The older man winked and climbed out, walking around the front of the car until he was standing next to Jimmy.

"How're we getting him inside? He's taller than both of us." Jimmy tilted his head when he opened the back door of the car and looked in at the young detective who was out cold and in quite an awkward position as he was quite too large for the back seat.

"Ah…Yes, I guess we are in a bit of a dilemma."

"We could call that friend of yours. The one that scares me." Jimmy said as he blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is quite alright to be afraid of him. He can be quite frightening at times." Ducky smiled and reached into his coat pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"He could probably also help us find out who this guy is." Jimmy looked in the car again and looked at Tim, who was now reciting the digits of Pi.

Ducky nodded and then held up a hand to silence Jimmy as he listened to a gruff voice pick up and say, 'Duck? Whadya want?'

"So, you're alive? I'm glad you finally excavated yourself from that basement and your damned boat." Ducky stepped away form the car to give his call a sliver of privacy.

"I'm in the damn basement at the moment. Drinking my damn bourbon and working on my damn boat. So, what do you want?" The gruff voice replied with a high edge of annoyance.

"I need a favor…" Ducky explained what had happened and how they needed a larger man to come over and get Tim out of the car.

"Palmer can't get him out? He's not as weak as a two year old, is he?" The man on the phone sighed and rustling noised could be heard through the line.

"I'd appreciate you not calling him weak. But, it's not his strength that's the trouble. The boy is much too tall for Jimmy and I to even have a chance of getting him out." The doctor rubbed his temples as he was starting to grow tired in the late night.

"I'll be right over." The man replied and the creaking of stairs was heard.

"Thank you, Jethro."

The only response to Ducky's thank you to the mysterious 'Jethro' was the line going dead.

* * *

**Another twist? Possibly...**

**As a vivacious McGibbs shipper, I have a question for you all...What would you say to a little romance between Jethro and Tim?  
**

**Opinions ARE greatly appreciated.  
**

**I really need you help so I can get the next chapter started.  
**

**Okay. I hope you guys liked it..  
**

**(Also, I will look over and maybe play in any ideas/suggestions you all leave..So, in other words, leave a review and tell me your opinion on the story so far and how you think I should continue..Thanks)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Ducky slowly relaxed into the chair, which was directly across from the bed where Tim lay unconscious, and sighed when his back came in contact with a small chew toy.

"Damn that dog."

"I thought you got rid of the corgis after your mom passed." That same gruff voice from the telephone call asked from the doorway with a slight chuckle in his tone.

"I did. But, I'm taking care of my neighbor's spaniel while she's out of town. The creature's an adorable little thing but can not simply keep his toys in the basket designated for them." The doctor explained and tossed the rubber bone onto the floor where it fell with a dignified squeak.

"Uh huh...So, Palmer's still around?" The man asked as he stepped into the bedroom, leaving his post at the door unoccupied.

"Well of course he's still around, Jethro. He's not like those red heads you pick up every weekend and them dispose of them the next morning like they were used surgical gloves. Besides, I've never had a better-trained assistant. So stop driving him away. He's a nice boy, you could learn from him." Ducky said with a bit of annoyance clearly enunciated in his tone.

"The red head's aren't afraid of me." Jethro grumbled and walked over to Ducky, sitting in a chair next to that of the doctor's.

"He has right to be afraid. You almost shot him."

"...He deserved it." Jethro grumbled once again and crossed his strong arms across his broad chest in a childish way, as if to say he didn't deserve to be called naughty.

"You were sick. He gave you medicine." Doctor Mallard raised his eyebrows in amazement at how Jethro was acting.

"He woke me up! People don't wake me up." Jethro growled back.

"Yet you seem to be good at waking people up.." A weak voice whispered from the bed.

Jethro jumped out of his seat in surprise.

".. You're awake, young man. That's marvelous." Ducky recovered from his surprise of Jethro acting strange and stood up.

"Yeah.. Who's this?" Tim sat up slowly and his gaze landed on Jethro's blue eyes, which had gone dark at the sight of Tim.

"This, my lad, is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A very good and old friend." Ducky extended a hand towards Gibbs, completely unaware of the gaze that Tim and his friend shared.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked, still not breaking the gaze.

"T-Timothy McGee." Tim replied and silently cursed himself at his stutter. He had worked hard to get rid of his speech defect.

"You're Timothy McGee? You wrote Deep Six, didn't you?" Palmer magically appeared at the doorway and looked absolutely ecstatic at the news.

"Y-yes. I did." Tim blinked in surprise at the intrusion and looked away from Jethro to look at Jimmy.

"I love your work. But, why would a writer be getting shot?" Jimmy tilted his head in confusion and quickly readjusted his Harry Potter style glasses before they could slide off his nose.

"That's a long story.." Tim did a half shrug but couldn't manage the last half due to the fact that he closed his eyes and cried out in pain.

"Oh my. Ah, Palmer, come with me. Let's go find some medicine and bandages for Timothy. And Gibbs? Don't scare him." Ducky wagged a finger at Gibbs and hurried out of the room, dragging Palmer along behind him.

Now alone with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim looked him up and down.

Gibbs was beautiful. Not handsome, but beautiful. One of the most beautiful men Tim had ever seen.

Tim guessed he would be maybe two inches taller than Jethro but that the obviously older man could easily take him to the ground.

And his grey silvery hair in a marine style cut suggested that he had been or still was in service.

Though the man had many many appealing qualities, his eyes were the one Tim picked to love.

Steely blue eyes. Eyes that could be hard as ice or soft as a child's touch. Eyes that could show love, and eyes that could show hate.

Eyes that now seemed to show..Lust? No. Tim must be mistaken. But...The way Leroy looked at him..

McGee shook his head sharply and hissed when it caused his shoulder to move slightly.

His hiss resulted in Gibbs sitting on the bed beside him.

"L-L-Leroy.. Or Gibbs? Right?" Tim stuttered again and mentally kicked himself.

"Jethro. Call me Jethro." Jethro's blue eyes now gazed intensely into Tim's emerald ones.

"Jethro." Tim whispered softly.

Something snapped in Gibbs when he heard Tim say his name.

Only moments after Tim had whispered, he was on his back, sprawled across the bed. An almost black eyed Jethro looming down on him.

"Gibbs? I need your help. I forgot my package of bandages was on the top shelf and Palmer won't climb the ladder." Ducky's voice rang out from downstairs.

"T-The do-doctor wants you." Tim stuttered quickly.

Gibbs moved slowly but was soon off of the frightened Tim.

Once off the bed, the older man smoothed the crease in his Navy tee and hurried out of the room.

Tim just kept still, his breathing now quick and raspy.

He needed to turn off his magnet for having attractive men to push him down.

After his breaths became as normal as they were going to be, the detective relaxed into the bed and fell into slumber once again.

* * *

**Well, I apologize greatly for the long wait...Not only have I been out of town and without wifi, but I've been writing.**

**I really hope you guys like it.  
**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED ^+^  
**

**(Please say if the McGibbs was good or not..)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy, my lovelies. **

* * *

"Which cabinet are they in?" Gibbs asked in a surly voice when he walked into the kitchen where Ducky was standing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I already got the bandages down." The doctor replied.

"Then why was I needed?" Gibbs nearly shouted as he started to get angry.

"A few minutes ago I sent Mr. Palmer up to ask if Tim was hungry. He came straight down and shared the scene he had come upon." The older man replied, his face looking more cross than before.

"...Shit.." Gibbs cursed and rubbed his temples with one hand and pulled out a chair from the table with the other.

"Shall I call him in and have him explain or shall I recite off my memory?" Ducky sternly asked and seated himself across from Gibbs, placing a warm cup of tea in front of himself.

"No..I don't want Palmer to say anything about what happened." Gibbs shook his head quickly.

"Then please do explain why you were on top of my young guest!" Ducky's voice raised a little in pitch and his face turned red.

"Duck, there's no need to be angry." Gibbs said softly with a downward glance.

"Explain. Now." Ducky grumbled.

"There's...I can't explain it. He just had something that made me.."

"Jump him?" Ducky asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. Made me...Want him." A slight reddish tinge started to rise in the embarrassed man's face.

"Jethro. Why must you always go after the ones you can't have?" Doctor Mallard sighed and ran a hand through his graying brown hair.

"But why can't I have him? He didn't push me away, he didn't resist! Maybe he wanted what I was giving!" Gibbs stood and this time the red in his face was caused by anger rather than by embarrassment.

"Or maybe he didn't resist because he's injured and is not able to resist a man jumping him." Ducky's voice lowered to a hiss as a creak was heard from the upper extremities of the house.

"So, I can have him after he's healed?" Glee seemed to rise in Jethro's voice.

"No." Ducky replied.

"And why the hell not?" The glee was replaced with a low growl.

"Let me explain the…Complexity of the situation. There is a young man, Timothy McGee. In one of my bedrooms. With a bullet in his shoulder. Please explain why I should give you leeway with him. We know absolutely nothing about him. Nothing, Jethro. Last time I checked, you had to know about almost everything about who you dated before you even went out for dinner for the first time.

"We know that he's a writer. He has a wallet, which gives us access to credit cards that we can use to see if he's buying any weapons of mass destruction. We'll also be able to look at identification, driver license, and any business cards. He'll also most likely have one of those fancy hi-tech phones, which will give us access to almost anything. We can find almost everything about him just from the contents of his pants." Gibbs explained with vivid hand movements as the speed of his voice increased.

"I do hope you mean that his phone and wallet would be in his pants." Ducky raised his eyebrows once again and stared at Gibbs with a slightly amused look.

"You know I mean that."

"Just making sure…" The doctor chuckled, his cheerful mood having returned.

Gibbs just shook his head at his friend.

"You know, I've never seen you want to pursue someone this much since…Well, since Shannon." Doctor Mallard slowly sipped at his tea, while avoiding eye contact with Gibbs.

"Duck…" Gibbs' eyes were closed and his head was facing downward as he spoke.

"I think you should tell Tim about your past before you enter the present with him." The older man stood and walked to the kitchen sink where he proceeded to pour out his now empty teacup.

"What past would that be?" A quiet voice asked from around the corner of the kitchen.

"Never you mind, Mr. Palmer. Now, why are you hanging around out there? Come in." Ducky turned around from the sink so see Palmer's Harry Potter glasses peeking around the side of the doorway.

"I didn't want to intrude." The young man said when he walked into the room, his face a very deep shade of red.

"But you felt alright with eavesdropping." Gibbs snarled and shook his head at Jimmy.

"Jethro, be nice. Jimmy was just being polite." Ducky shook his head at the snarling man.

"By listening in on our conversation?" The silver-haired man's eyebrows raised as the tone of his voice held disbelieve.

"I only heard the past and present thing…" Jimmy cut in.

"You're not in the wrong, Jimmy. So, what brings you in here?"

"Um, Tim. He's…Asleep, sort of." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head and tilted his head as to raise awareness of his confusion of the situation.

"What do you mean by, 'sort of asleep'?" Gibbs' expression turned into a sort of worried one.

"Well, from what I can tell, he's out cold. But, he seems to be having nightmares. He's thrashing around in the bed. It won't be long until he moves wrongly and upsets his shoulder, causing the wound to start bleeding once more." Palmer explained.

"Hm.." Ducky took a seat and determined what they should do.

"Let's just wake him up. We don't want him to start bleeding, do we?" Gibbs was confused by the hesitation that the doctor was taking.

To Gibbs, the choices were clear: wake him up, or let him bleed. Why would Ducky even be considering a different option?

"Palmer, care to explain why we can't simply just wake him up?" The doctor looked at his nervous assistant and smiled.

"Waking a person, who is obviously having either nightmares or is sleepwalking, or in our case, sleep thrashing, is a very bad and dangerous idea. The sleeper can both become confused and try to get away from us, or become violent and try to attack us. And although he's injured, people who attack in their sleep will be trying to fight for their lives so they will be much more violent and stronger than they usually are. We don't want to risk him injuring himself any further, or even him injuring us." Jimmy explained and Ducky nodded his head in approval at the young man's explanation.

"So we just let him freak out in his sleep rather than try and help him?" Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest and let out a deep breath.

"No. We don't want to risk him upsetting his shoulder and causing it to bleed again." Ducky said.

"Wake him naturally…?" Jimmy suggested in a quite voice.

"And how might we do that?" Ducky asked Jimmy, as if the doctor was testing the nervous man's intelligence of the situation.

"Uh...Create a situation that would cause him to wake up? A loud noise, sudden exposure to cold air or even just the bed shaking slightly could cause him to wake. I guess it all depends on how deep of a sleeper he is. Or how deep the nightmare is." Palmer replied.

"You've learned well, Mr. Palmer. Will you be able to wake up our guest with one of your suggestions?" Ducky smiled.

"I can try. Do you want me to do it on my own?" Jimmy started to beam with the praise from the doctor.

"If you wouldn't mind." Ducky nodded and Jimmy headed out of the room.

"I'm going with him." Gibbs said and quickly followed after Palmer.

Ducky sighed and rose from his chair. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Gibbs and Palmer in a room by themselves. Even with Tim there, a sleeping body would not stop Gibbs from scaring Jimmy senseless.

By the time Ducky walked into the upstairs bedroom, Jimmy was already gently shaking a pale Tim while Gibbs just glared at the assistant.

"Tony, g'way." Tim mumbled into his pillow and gently pushed Jimmy away so that the shaking would stop.

"Tony…?" Jimmy asked softly and turned to Gibbs and Ducky with a tilted head.

"Shit…" Gibbs cursed, briskly turned around and hurried out of the room.

"Finish waking him up. Change his bandages and give him some water." Ducky told Palmer before hurrying out of the room to follow Gibbs.

Palmer nodded and got to work.

"Jethro, we don't know anything about this boy. Tony could be a brother." Ducky said quickly when he saw Gibbs halfway out the door.

"Yeah, or a boyfriend. Don't call me if you need any more help. I'm going back to my damn basement and damn boat." Gibbs stepped out of the doorway and into the cold air.

"And, my damn bourbon!" And with that, Gibbs slammed the door and left.

"You'll be back, Jethro…I know you won't stay away from him for forever." Ducky sighed and headed back up the stairs to take care of Tim.

* * *

Outside, someone lurked in the shadows, waiting for Gibbs to head for his car.

The person knew that Gibbs would drop his keys when he tried to unlock the old truck's door. The person knew that would be the perfect time to strike.

And sure enough, Gibbs, his hands shaking with fury, dropped his keys when trying to unlock the driver's door. Strong hands were on his shoulders when he bent down to retrieve them.

"Make any sudden move and I shot you." Tony said coolly into Gibbs' ear.

"Who the hell are you?" Gibbs growled.

"A…friend. Now, you're going to stand up, walk to the other side of your truck and get in. You won't make any idiot moves because there is an assasian who will shot you at my command. Do we understand, Leroy?" Tony pulled his hands away from the older man and stepped away, giving Gibbs room to stand up.

"And what if I run?" Gibbs collected his keys and stood slowly, glaring at Tony when their eyes made contact.

"You'll be shot in the back of your knee and thrown in the bed of your truck. You can't escape." DiNozzo smiled widely and grabbed the keys from Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even why he was being taken or who was the taker. He merely did what Tony said and walked to the other side of the car, found the passenger door unlocked and climbed in.

"Smart man." Tony replied as he climbed in the driver's side and started the car.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Gibbs spoke up, "How smart is it to let me see where we're going?"

"Well, it's not exactly like you're going to be leaving any time soon." Tony winked and snapped his fingers.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows but soon understood the action when something sharp penetrated the skin on his shoulder.

"Ah…" Gibbs moaned and raised a shaking hand to pull a dart out of his skin.

The last thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs saw before passing out was Tony, a smile on his face, a laugh hung in midair and his hand raised in salute.

* * *

**So..HI. Remember me? I am really really really really really sorry about the long wait.. /)_(\**

**I did not think it would take me that long to write this up. But, it was long. And I hope the length makes up for the long wait.  
**

**Anywhore...Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. If you review, you might get a magical Gibbs in your bedroom. And he's only wearing a bowtie ;)  
**

**Also, any of you guys on Tumblr? If so, leave your username, Mmkay?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"He left? Why?" Tim asked groggily after Ducky had come back upstairs and told him that Gibbs had departed.

"He...Ah…Had some business to attend to," Ducky said as he struggled to piece together a situation that would cause Gibbs to suddenly leave. He didn't want to tell Tim that Jethro had left because of the mysterious 'Tony'.

"When will he be coming back?" Tim asked and gently shook his head at the crackers Jimmy was offering.

"We don't know. His...Business might take a while. And Tim, please have some crackers. You need food," Ducky sat down in the chair he had resided in earlier and sighed.

"I have apple slices if you don't want the crackers. They're a tad bit over-salted," Jimmy walked over to the dresser, put the plate of crackers down and picked up a small bowl of red apple slices.

"Apples, please…" Tim made to stand up and go grab the slices, but Jimmy was already by the bed and softly pushed the detective back onto the comforter.

"No getting up yet," Jimmy said and handed the glass bowl to Tim, who graciously accepted it and instantly ate three slices.

"But, I have to use the restroom," McGee whined softly in-between chewing and swallowing.

"And I do not need help with that!" Tim added quickly when Jimmy opened his mouth to protest.

"Mr. Palmer, let's give Timothy some privacy. We can go see if we can find any old clothes that might fit him," Ducky shook his head at the two men and stood up, "And Tim? Don't try to wash your wound or remove the bandage. We don't want you to injure yourself anymore than needed."

"Yes, sir," Tim smiled and gave a mock salute, which the older man returned before pulling his assistant out of the bedroom.

After the two had left, Tim slowly climbed out of bed and shuffled his bare feet across the carpet to the open bathroom door. He then walked inside, closed the door halfway, and shuffled to the toilet where he pulled down his pants and proceeded to do his business.

As he moved towards the sink to wash his hands, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Tim looked…Odd. His normally bright and intense green eyes were now a dull and cloudy shade of dark green.

His hair was flat and greasy, and it stuck to his head in a highly unattractive manner. Tim tried to puff his hair up by running his right hand through it a few times but it made no difference at all.

He needed to cheer up somehow. He didn't know how he would do it, but he had to accomplish the task. Tim was not known for being gloomy, or even holding the appearance of gloom. The detective always kept a tidy ship.

Maybe he could go downstairs and ask Ducky if he could help him with a bath. Being clean would at least improve his looks.

After he washed his hands, Tim dried them on a fluffy towel and shuffled out of the bathroom.

With his legs loosening up, he bent down into a crouch, stayed there for a few seconds and then straightened up.

"Timothy? You done? Jimmy and I found some clothes that look about your size." Ducky's voice rang from downstairs in a more cheerful voice than he had had before.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be right down!" Tim stuttered slightly as he arched his back and groaned in pleasure at the opportunity to stretch his tight and tired muscles.

It took Tim less than minutes to descend down the stairway, and he quickly found the doctor and his assistant sitting in the kitchen with a nicely folded pile of clothes on the table in front of them.

"I see your business has been completed," Ducky said when he saw Tim and smiled warmly.

"Uh, yeah…About that, I really need a shower or bath, whichever works. I just don't think that sleeping in sweaty and dirty clothes has been good for me. I honestly don't feel like…Me." Tim rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and stood against the counter.

"Well. I wouldn't want you to feel out of sorts…But, I'm afraid that you will tweak your injury somehow while bathing," Ducky stood up and paced from the kitchen counter and his chair.

"...You have a hose out back that can spray warm water…" Jimmy said quickly.

Both Tim and the doctor looked at the man with two very different looks. Doctor Mallard had a look of surprise at the idea of washing an injured man with a hose.

But, Tim had a gleeful and happy look.

"I'm down for it. As long as I get soaped down, and my hair shampooed," Tim said with a smile.

That caused Ducky to turn to the two boys, who were now staring at each other with evil grins.

"You can't be serious. You really want to do that?" Ducky raised his eyebrows at Tim.

"I always wanted to try bathing with a hose…" Tim shrugs and rubs the back of his head with a sideways grin.

"It's actually really fun," Jimmy put in with the same sideways grin.

"How is it enjoyable?" The doctor shook his head with a confused look showing on his face.

"…Well…" Jimmy looked at the ground and turned red.

"Using a hose always results in a water fight," Tim finished for Jimmy.

"So, you two just want to use the hose for a water fight?" The doctor shook his head at the younger men.

"Water fights are awesome," Jimmy looked up and smiled.

"They are. And, I think some fun would boost up my spirits. You, as a doctor, should know that fun is the best medicine," The detective said.

"Fine, fine. But, only on one condition. Jimmy? Don't go overboard. If you so much as spray too much water on my roses…You'll be in more trouble than I was in the summer of '94 in Russia. Understand?" Doctor Mallard sat back down at the table and gave his assistant a stern look.

Jimmy, a little confused at first, now seemed to remember what happened in the summer of '94. "Ye-yes sir. I'll make sure we stay away from them. Come on, Tim. The hose is out back," The now pale assistant grabbed the slightly confused detective's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"What happened in '94?" Tim's voice echoed as he was pulled out of the room.

* * *

The room was dark and smelled damp. The chair he had been placed in was actually comfy, to the ex-marine's surprise.

He actually thought he was on the couch in his basement, and that he had just fallen asleep after watching the game.

The only thing that changed that thought was the fact that he was bound to his chair.

"I see you're awake. I must say you're quite attractive when you're unconscious. You don't even drool like most people," A voice chuckled from the shadows and Jethro's eyes shot open at the sound.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Gibbs looked around the small room and tried to locate the speaker.

"I told you. I'm a 'friend', plain and simple. And as for what

I want…Well, that's where you come in to help me." The man chuckled again and moved within the shadows.

"And why the hell would I help an insufferable son of a bitch like you?" Gibbs growled.

"Oh, someone needs to have their mouth washed out with soap. Anyway, it's simple. Just like an bad movie, we have the same plot."

"And what plot is that…?"

"The good one loves the harmless innocent one. The innocent one loves both the bad one and the good one. The bad one capture the good one to get the innocent one back. And in the end, we all go down with a bang," Tony emerged from the shadows, a giant smirk plastered on his face, and looked at Gibbs who stared back with a blank expression.

"I've never heard of a movie like that," Gibbs replied coldly.

"Well. We're the test subjects to see if this actually works out."

"…Who plays who?" Gibbs tilted his head and squinted at Tony.

"I, of course, am the bad guy. You star as the heroic and handsome good guy," Tony's face held a dangerous smile.

"Who's the innocent one?" The ex-marine asked slowly as he looked down to the ground, almost fearing the answer.

"Well, the star of that role is the cutie who you just abandoned," A small chuckle escaped the businessman's mouth and Gibbs' face went pale.

"Don't you dare hurt Tim…" Gibbs said softly.

"I'm sorry. What was that? Hurt Tim? Make him scream? Make him suffer and cry? Oh, believe me. I can do that. I can do that quite well."

"Don't you dare hurt him! Or I swear, I will kill you!" Gibbs erupted and started to thrash in his seat, causing Tony to back up and flinch.

"…Don't become to attached to him. I've already made my claim." DiNozzo replied after a few moments of silence.

"Y-you're Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Possibly."

"…Wait. You're…You're Tony DiNozzo! What would a married man want to do with Tim?!"

"Well, besides the fact that he's a gorgeous hottie with a sexy ass? Anyway, I'm not married anymore."

"Since when did you get a divorce? I may be out of the loop of things, but I still know about your wife." Gibbs looked confused and Tony chuckled once again.

"Let's just say Mary had a sudden…Accident. She's no longer around." A dark look came across the younger man's face.

Gibbs didn't respond. He just didn't know what to say, or if he could say anything.

"Well, I believe it's time for lights out." And with that, Tony departed into the shadows, leaving Gibbs alone in the room. A solitary bulb as his own light source.

But, even that light disappeared as a sharp object entered Jethro's neck and he was soon unconscious once again.

"Boss? He is in." The Israeli woman said as she moved from behind the chair that held the unconscious man.

"'Out', Zee-vah. He's 'out'. Just…Just leave him. He'll be in use for when I bring Timmy in." Tony replied.

"Yes sir." Ziva then disappeared out of the room though a side door and left Tony alone with the unconscious Gibbs.

"Oh yes. I will very much enjoy watching you hear his screams. I'll enjoy it very much." One final dark smile and Tony disappeared out of another side door, leaving Gibbs alone in the near darkness.

* * *

**Well...This took longer than expected to write...**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry for the long wait /)_(\  
**

**I bet you guys don't even read this anymore...-sigh-  
**

**Welp. I tried to make it enjoyable and fun and long, but it may not live up to your expectations.  
**

**Again, reviews are appreciated.  
**

**Also, anything you wanna see in the next chapter? Or any other characters I should bring in? Input is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Thanks :3  
**

**Enjoy!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Loud laughter and yelling erupted from the backyard.

If someone was to look over the back fence and into the yard, they would see two grown men in their boxers and an older man shaking his head as the younger two threw water balloons at each other and splashed around in the sprinkler.

But, you wouldn't see the fit man in an expensive suit at the front door. His firm knuckles about to knock on the wooden frame.

"Hold up boys, did anyone else hear the door?" Ducky stood up from his perch on the soft lawn and turned his head towards the house.

"I...Sorta did," Jimmy gasped as he tried to catch his breath after being chased around the yard by Tim.

"I heard it," Tim said as he proudly splashed a small bucket of water over Jimmy's head.

Ducky chuckled at his spluttering assistant and headed for the door that led back into the house, "I'll be right back. Remember, don't touch the roses."

The boys nodded at the departing doctor and continued to chase each other around as the sprinklers sprayed their already soaked bodies.

Another knock had Ducky hurrying through the house to get to the front door, which he opened and tilted his head as he looked over the man in front of him, "I must say, this is a surprise."

"I brought over a cake that the wife made. She wanted to congratulate you on the article you had published in that doctor magazine. Or at least that's what I think the cake was for..." The man's dark skin somewhat gleamed in the bright day as a confused look came over his face.

"Anyway. I brought free cake."

"Leon, you must tell your wife that I can never finish the goods she sends over," Ducky smiled and moved aside, allowing Leon to walk inside the house."

"Which is why she always sends me over with the food," Leon smiled and stuck his left hand out, handing a large bag to the doctor.

"I thought she had you on some diet," Ducky took the bag and headed into the kitchen, with Leon following like a little puppy.

"To the best of her knowledge, I'm sticking strictly to the diet."

"But?"

"But a man can only live of all that organic stuff for so long. A chocolate bar should be allowed every once in a while," Leon sighed and plopped down in a chair, but then jumped up with a wild grin. "You're a doctor, you can convince her to lay off, right?"

"Leon Vance, I will not trick your wife so that you can have a candy bar," Ducky tried to say with a cold tone, but his voice cracked and he laughed.

"So, how about you call Palmer and have him come over so we can each have a slice of cake," Vance eyed the large chocolate cake that Ducky had taken out of its bag.

"Well, Mr. Palmer is already here. He's just in the back with Tim," The doctor replied and wandered around the kitchen, gathering plates and forks.

"Tim?"

"Yes, Tim. There's an interesting story as to how Mr. Palmer and I met the lad..."

"I'd love to hear it," Vance leaned back in his chair and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a toothpick, which he popped in his mouth and began to chew on furiously.

"Maybe after the cake," Ducky smiled and headed for the kitchen entrance.

"I'll just go get the boys and then we can eat. Alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

The older man smiled once again and headed to the back of the house, where he stuck his head into the back yard and was hit square in the face with a large water balloon.

"Oh…Hi, Ducky…' Jimmy said in a very unstable voice as he tried to keep from cracking up.

Tim, however, was not so successful at keeping a straight face. He had collapsed to the ground, his face red and his breathe short as he laughter echoed around the yard.

Ducky took a deep breathe, removed his glasses, and after picking off a few pieces of plastic, wiped them off on his shirt.

"Ducky, I am so so so so so sorry," Jimmy had calmed down and now had a straight face as he looked at his soaked boss.

"Leon is in the kitchen. He brought over some cake. If you children would like some, go inside and get dry and dressed," Ducky placed his glasses back on and turned around, going back into the house.

"Who...Who's Leon?" Tim asked as he clambered to his feet and tried to catch his breath from all his laughing.

"Leon Vance is his name. He's sorta Ducky's boss. He runs the morgue and hospital where we work. He's a nice enough, though he can get grumpy at times. Everyone calls him Director." Jimmy explained, wringing out a bit of his boxers as he talked.

"And he makes cake?"

"Huh? No, not to my know knowledge. His wife, Jackie, loves to bake. We're often getting assorted cookies or pies, which Vance often comes over to eat. I guess Jackie keeps him on a tight diet," Jimmy shrugged and walked over to the back door.

Tim processed the new information and then followed Jimmy into the house, where they clambered upstairs, took showers and changed into warm and dry clothes.

Once the both of them were dressed, they walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, where they saw a sight that made Tim's blood run cold.

"Tim? This man said he had received a call from you, telling him where you were…He knocked on the door while you two were getting changed so I invited him in for some cake. Sadly, Leon left before you could meet him. His wife called to make sure he wasn't staying to eat the cake," Ducky rambled from his seat at the table.

"You sure are staying with some lovely people, Timmy," Tony DiNozzo's cool voice said from his seat next to Doctor Mallard.

Tim didn't say a word. Even if he had wanted to shout and warn Ducky about the man that he sat next to, Tim didn't think he would be able to utter a single syllable.

Jimmy, who noticed that Tim was uncomfortable, spoke up before Ducky could realize Tim's situation, "So, how do you two know each other?"

"I'm a big fan of Timmy's writing," Tony's eyes didn't leave Tim's frightened ones for a second, even while talking to Jimmy.

"Then I guess you and Mr. Palmer share a common interest," Ducky said.

"Well, I'd love to talk to Mr. Palmer, but I must talk to Timmy. It's urgent." Tony stood up and walked over to Tim, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking him out of the kitchen.

"Ducky…I've got a bad felling about that guy," Tim heard Jimmy say before he was pulled out of earshot.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Timmy baby." Tony turned on Tim and pushed him into the wall, his eyes hard and cold, the same eyes that Tim had seen in the lobby.

Tim, again, didn't utter a word.

"Who do you think you are? Huh? You think you're a beautiful princess who can run away from the bad guy and go find a prince? This isn't a damn fairytale, you aren't a damn princess, and that Gibbs certainly isn't a prince!" Tony leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tim's ears, and pressed his body against the shaking writer.

Tim's heart almost stopped at the mention of Gibbs and his eyes widened.

Tony noticed the change and chuckled, " Remember him, do ya?"

"Don't you dare hurt Jethro!" Tim tried to push away from Tony, but the stronger man kept him pinned to the wall.

"Timothy? Are you alright?" Tim heard and saw Ducky approaching them, but before he had a chance to shout out, he felt strong lips against his.

"Oh…Uh. Well, I'll be in the kitchen," A clearly flustered Ducky hurried away.

Even after the doctor had left, Tony didn't break the kiss. He leaned in closer, deepening it and put his hands on Tim's waist, gripping so hard that there could possibly be handprint marks after.

Tim absolutely melted into the kiss. He whimpered and felt his knees go weak as he tried to keep from falling down.

Tony chuckled and pulled away, his breathe short as he grinned and stroked the flustered writer's face, "I bet your prince, Jethro, can't do that."

Said flustered writer could only take deep breathes in response.

Tony grinned his famous grin and ran a finger down Tim's nose, stopping on his plush and pouty lips, "I've got to go, gorgeous. But don't fret, I'll be in touch about your prince."

"Tony…!" Tim's hand shot out, grabbing Tony's shirt before he could walk away.

The business man raised his eyebrows, as if telling Tim to speak.

"Let him go…Let Gibbs go, and you can…have me instead," Tim's hand was shaking as he held onto Tony's shirt to make sure he didn't run away.

"…You are making a big mistake by offering yourself to me."

"Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this. Please, Tony, let him go."

"I'll tell him what you said, but he makes the final call. Understand?" Tony asked as he gently pried Tim's hand off of his shirt.

Tim nodded and took a step back, watching as DiNozzo gave a final grin and hurried out the front door.

"Timothy? Was that your friend leaving? Shame, he didn't finish his cake. Ah well, come in and have some for yourself! The doctor is prescribing sugar!" Ducky's voice rang in Tim's ears, and he shook his head, taking himself back into reality.

"Coming, Ducky…"

* * *

"He offered himself to me. In return for your release," Tony talked as he circled around the man in the chair.

"No. I won't let him do that," A growling voice responded.

"Oh, but you should've seen the way he kissed me, Gibbs. He really wants me, you know," Tony grinned and stopped walking, leaving him standing directly in front of the chair.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"The way he whimpered and how his knees went weak …Oh, it was enough to make my pants tight. I would've had him right there and then if I hadn't pulled back. It would be our second time. Did you know that? Oh yes, your little angel isn't a virgin anymore. Sorry you didn't get to break him in. It was completely amazing," Tony bent down and looked straight into Gibbs' eyes, which stared back in a cold glare.

"Don't you get it, Gibbsy? He doesn't want you."

"I know what I saw in his eyes. I know what I saw." Gibbs replied, his voice cracking slightly.

Tony paused, and then stood up, soothing the creases in his suit, "Well. I guess you'll be mine for a little longer."

"I guess so."

"He will be mine, I hope you understand that. DiNozzo's don't lose," The younger man's face became dark as he walked out of the room, leaving the older man alone in the dark for countless hours, just as he had been before Tony had come in.

* * *

**Wow...It has been a while...**

**Sheesh, I am so very sorry for the long wait /)_(\**

**I feel terrible...**

**But, it's finally here. SO. Enjoy.**

**Again, if you're still around, reviews are appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING. Graphic chapter. Sorta.**

* * *

"Tim? Tim! Hurry up! Tim, come on, run! Tim…"

Tim woke up and gasped for air.

Nightmares. Again. Always the same one, and always about…him.

He sat up and wiped his sweaty brow, closing his eyes as he did so and taking many deep breathes.

Tim was on the sofa in the study, and he slightly remembered falling asleep there after Ducky had persuaded him into eating the delicious chocolate cake that Vance had brought over.

The chocolate cake plus the hours he had spent outside had added up to a very tired McGee.

McGee took a few deep breathes before standing up and stretching his arms, making little dinosaur sounds as he did so.

"I guess the cereal does make me into a prehistoric creature."

"And what cereal would that be?" Jimmy's interested voice asked from the doorway where he had stuck his head in, "I'd like to be a dinosaur…"

"Hey, Jimmy," Tim smiled, "And it's a special cereal. Only detectives named Tim can have it."

"Detectives?" Jimmy stepped into the room and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, d-d-detective writers. T-t-that's what I me-meant," Tim 's face went pale as he stuttered and struggled to cover up his mistake.

"Hey, it's okay if you've got a second job. There's a James Bond in us all. You're just one of the few who's let your 007 out," Jimmy smiled and adjusted his glasses, pushing the spectacles back up onto the top on his nose.

"Yes, I guess you're right…Uh, Jimmy? What time is it? My watch seems to be missing," Tim held up his right wrist to display only a tan the width of roughly an inch.

"It's 9:00…Wait…You don't remember, do you? Hah! I told Ducky you wouldn't remember, but did he listen to me? Oh no, of course not. I'm going to go tell him I was right," The medical assistant turned around and made to leave the room but was snatched back by Tim grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Don't remember what? Did we do stuff after the cake?"

"Of course we did! Gibbs came over and we played poker. That's how you lost your watch, Ducky beat you…" Jimmy continued to talk but Tim had frozen.

"G-Gibbs? He's here?" Tim gasped and quickly let go of the shirt, allowing himself to fall back onto the sofa.

"Yeah, he came in late last night right before we started the game. He wanted to talk to you but you were a little too drunk. I guess that's why Ducky managed to beat you…you were kicking his butt until Gibbs handed you some bourbon. You drank it like it was water. He was quite impressed," Jimmy rambled on.

"Jimmy?"

"And then Ducky started jumping around on the ta-"

"Jimmy Palmer!" Tim said sharply.

"Yes?" The younger man looked sheepish when he realized that he hadn't shut up when he should've.

"Gibbs, is he still here?" Tim asked.

"Yup. He's in the backyard with Ducky. They're having breakfast out there," Jimmy replied.

"Could you go get him for me…?" Tim looked at Palmer with sad puppy-dog eyes and the younger man sighed.

"McGee, I got to go. I have a date, sorry," Palmer smiled, rubbed the back of his head, turned around, and walked out, "I'll see you in a few hours!"

Tim sighed and stood up. He wasn't a little kid. He could use his legs and go talk to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He needed to talk to Gibbs. He needed to know how he got away from…Tony.

"You are Timothy McGee. You slept with a murder/business man/weapons dealer/hottie. You have killed people. You've been shot. I think you can handle one old guy. Even if he is scary as hell, and probably wants to rip your head off for involving him in all your personal shit," Tim slapped his cheeks and stood up, turning around in a circle to try and get his adrenaline flowing.

"I don't want to rip your head off," A surly and familiar voice growled form the doorway.

The writer jumped, almost tripping himself as he quickly turned himself around to stare at the man in the doorway, "Jethro…"

"Tim," Gibbs took a step forward into the room and stared directly into Tim's eyes.

"How…?" McGee stood his ground, not backing up or advancing towards the man in front of him. Just standing motionless.

"Someone broke in, started a fight and he just let me go. Didn't want me to get involved, I guess," Gibbs shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

"He did say that he wasn't done with you yet…"

"I'm just glad you're safe," Tim said quietly, shifting his gaze to the ground as he did so.

"Tim, I really hope we can discuss all of this after what's about to happen," Gibbs shut the door behind him and quickly walked over to him.

"What's about to happen?" The younger man's eyes grew wide as Gibbs approached him and stood directly in front of him.

"You're going to pay me back for all the troubles you've caused me," Gibbs growled, pressing his body against Tim's and pushing him back towards the sofa.

"How?" The writer shivered when a rough hand was placed under his shirt.

"I think I have a few ideas," Gibbs growled once again and moved his hand down to the sweatpants Tim was wearing.

He slid his hand under the waistband while his other hand gently pushed Tim back onto the sofa.

Gibbs now looked down at a disheveled McGee. His hair was still ruffled from sleeping, his shirt was revealing some of his pale stomach, and his pants were being slowly pulled down his hips.

Timothy McGee could turn a straight man into a hot puddle of gayness.

"Ducky…?" Tim asked quickly, trying not to whimper out loud as rough lips attacked his neck and hands moved down his body.

"Had to go to work. We're all alone," Gibbs growled, clearly agitated that Tim was more focused on Ducky than him.

"That's go- AH!" Tim shouted, trying to pull Gibbs away from between his legs.

"Je-Jethro!"

Gibbs ignored the younger man and kept biting his neck while one hand rubbed Tim's groin.

Soft moans escaped the writer's mouth and his hips slowly started to roll. Gibbs was quickly making an impact on the young man.

"Tim…I need to…" Gibbs groaned at the sight of the horny man below him.

The horny man, however, was too high on pleasure that he didn't notice when he was stripped of his pants, shirt, and boxers. He was only shaken from his pleasure land by something prodding him in a sensitive area.

Tim's head shot up and his wide eyes looked down at the sight between his spread legs.

Gibbs was naked. And large. Much larger than Tony…

"Jethro…" His voice sounded weak and it was quickly replace by a sharp gasp as a single finger entered him.

A dark smirk and a second finger was the only response Jethro gave the squirming Tim.

"Je-Jethro, please," Tim had his head thrown back and was rocking his hips back and forth, trying desperately for more contact.

"Please what?" Jethro was now fully on top of Tim and his stomach brushed up against Tim's member.

"F-Fu-Fuck me…" Tim's face went even redder and he went to cover up his face but Jethro pulled his arm down with his free hand.

"Gladly," Jethro pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with a much larger object.

"Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, that's huge," Tim writhed on the sofa as Jethro pushed deeper inside him.

"You like it though, don't you? You like my nice big cock inside your little tight ass," Gibbs pushed in all the way and quickly redrew before thrusting all the way back in again.

Tim gasped and felt his own cock twitch at Gibbs's dirty talking.

Gibbs noticed the twitch and placed a hand on Tim's leaking member, causing Tim to gasp once again and buck his hips.

"Tim, too tight…" Gibbs groaned and thrust in one last time before spilling his load, which then caused Tim to follow suit.

They lay there for minutes, but soon Tim was getting short of breath because of the large man on top and inside him and he had to gently push Gibbs off.

Gibbs reluctantly pulled out and sat up, looking around for something to clean themselves off with.

"That was…" Tim smiled and repositioned himself, sitting up slightly so he could look into Jethro's eyes.

"Quick? I apologize. It's not everyday that I get to bang the hottest man I've ever seen, I guess I just got a bit excited."

"I was going to say amazing," Tim smiled and flushed pink.

"We should probably get dressed, Duck'll be home soon," Gibbs stood up and looked down on Tim.

"I don't think I feel like walking for at least another hour," Tim said and batted his eyelashes up at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged, handed Tim all the clothes, and picked up the younger man like a baby.

Tim was too shocked and laughing too hard to say anything as he was carried out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom and shower.

* * *

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, did you really think I was going to just let you walk away? Come on! I know you're smarter than that!" A cheerful voice of a woman said loudly.

"At least I didn't break into your base and kill ten of your men," Tony snarled back, obviously annoyed.

"I am sorry about that. But they should know when enough is enough," The woman sighed.

The room she and Tony were in was a large conference room. Tony was seated at the head of the table, surrounded by his guards, and the woman was bouncing around the room, staying in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Tony snapped.

"I want our business back, I want it to be joined again. I'm smarter than you, and I can help with the planning. I could even build bombs for you, if they were ever needed of course," She smiled wide and plopped herself down in the chair next to Tony's.

"No," He replied.

"Come on, Tonyyyyy. I'll be better, I promise," She whined and turned her smile into a pout.

He looked away and thought about the company.

"Well?" She bounced in her chair, anxious for an answer.

"Fine, but only if you promise to be good. No trying to blow up the mayor," Tony stood and brushed out the creases in his suit.

"Yay!" She jumped at him and hugged the stuffing out of him.

He pulled away and scowled at the new wrinkles, "I hope your work ethic has changed."

"Oh, it has. Trust me, Tony-Boy, you won't regret this decision," She smiled darkly and disappeared from the room.

As soon as she had left, Tony collapsed into the chair again. He waved at his guards and they left him alone.

He needed to see Tim. He needed to touch him, to feel him, to be with him. He just needed him.

But…Gibbs had been let free, and Tony had no doubt that Tim was the first person that Gibbs had gone to visit.

Nevertheless, Timmy was still his. All his. And he was certainly not giving up his man to an old guy.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He switched it on and stared at the background. A naked and highly horny Tim looked back. Tony had taken it on their first time together, without Tim knowing, of course. The writer probably would've turned red and stuttered as he tried to get the photo deleted.

Tony moaned as fantasies of a naked, stuttering and blushing McGee filled his head.

"That old man better be ready to fight. Timmy is mine, and anyone who stands in m way will be annihilated," Tony looked at the photo once more before cramming the phone back into his pocket.

He had a lot of work to do. Including coming up with a plan that would take Leroy Jethro Gibbs out of the picture. Forever.

* * *

**Well. This didn't take that long to write.**

**Also, kinda my first time writing...well, porn. I apologize for it being terrible..**

**Anywho...I have two new stories, Yaaaay! If you want to check those out, it'd be epic.**

**One more thing, who do ya think the mysterious lady is? :3**

**I'll try and update soon, but until then, read and review? **


	18. Chapter 18

"No, you fool! Don't throw them into the crate, place them carefully!" Tony DiNozzo shouted at a worker who was carelessly throwing guns into a large shipping crate.

"Sorry, sir," The worker grumbled and started to place the weapons carefully.

"Honestly, Sciuto, where did you find these people?" Tony asked, turning on his heel and walking towards the exit of the warehouse.

"I have my sources," Abigail Sciuto bounced alongside Tony and grinned.

"Well your sources are crap," He replied, pushing open a metal door in front of him and entering the warm sunshine.

"Aw, Tony-boy. Don't say that about my men," She pouted and closed the door behind them.

"Abby, that kid was throwing guns. That's not very smart," Tony rolled his eyes.

Abby waved her hand at him and shook her head.

"Let's change the subject."

"To what?" The businessman leaned against the building, bringing one leg up onto the wall to support his body.

"How about we talk about your little boy-toy?" She bounced around and spoke in a sing-song tone.

"How the hell do you know about him?" Tony glared.

"Ziva and I are very...close. She tells me _everything_," Abby winked as she spoke.

Tony didn't respond. He simply looked away from the bouncing woman in the way too short miniskirt and tight corset top.

"Tony," She stopped bouncing and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in. "She says you love him."

Tony swallowed dryly and cleared his throat.

He was quite uncomfortable with the fact that he might have to discuss his feeling soon.

"Hey, we don't have to talk right now. But remember, I'm here for ya," Abby pinched his cheek and disappeared into the building.

Tony slid to the ground and took a deep breath.

He wanted to see Tim again.

No…

He needed to see Tim again.

He needed to see that face. That gorgeous smile that could cheer you up from the deepest sadness. Those eyes that could light up an entire room. Those hands than could remove all your worries with one touch.

Just…_Tim_.

Tony _needed_ Tim.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. OWWW."

Gibbs sat up straight, having been awakened by the cries of pain from the upper levels of the house.

He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. He hadn't been alone when he had fallen asleep.

Tim had slept with him on the sofa, which Ducky had pulled out to make it a bed. But only after Gibbs cleaned it thoroughly under Ducky's watchful eye.

"OW!" Another yell erupted through the house and Gibbs jumped off the couch, his muscles groaning in protest as he ran out of the small room, turned the corner and bolted up the stairs.

"Tim!" He threw open the door to Ducky's room and his jaw almost dropped as his eyes took in the sight before him.

Jimmy was on top of Tim, who was lying face down on the bed and only wearing boxers.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice asked from the corner where the older man was sitting, a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Wh- Palme- Wh-?" Gibbs tried to pronounce words but was incapable.

His brain was trying to register what was happening.

Why was Jimmy on top of Tim? And why the medical assistant looking like he was going to wet his pants in fear?

And most importantly, why was Jethro feeling a breeze between his legs?

"Je-Jethro, you might want to invest in some pants. Although I personally don't mind, there are others in the room," Tim turned his head and looked Gibbs up and down before smirking and nudging Jimmy, who started to rub Tim's shoulders.

Gibbs looked down. He was not wearing pants. He hadn't noticed that.

"Go get changed and then come back up," Ducky waved his hand at the slightly blushing Gibbs.

Gibbs grumbled for a few seconds before turning back around and heading down the stairs in search of his pants.

He soon returned, dressed in his jeans and shirt from last night.

"So, anyone want to tell me why Jimmy is on top of Tim and why Tim was yelling 'ow' throughout the house?"

"Well. When Timothy woke up, he was feeling a tad bit sore. So, having taken an internship at a massage parlor, Mr. Palmer volunteered to give him a massage.

As for the exclamations of pain, Timothy was not very happy with the massaging of his shoulder," Ducky explained before returning to his book.

"…Oh," Gibbs rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Jethro? Why don't you go and make breakfast with Ducky? Jimmy's almost done so we'll be down to join you in a little bit," Tim said in a muffled voice due to his face being pressed up against a pillow.

Gibbs glared at Jimmy but then complied, turning around and walking back down the stairs that he had just come up.

Ducky soon followed suit with a small grumble about wanting to finish his book.

* * *

"So what's for breakfast?" A cherry Tim asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Jimmy was directly behind him and was still looking a little frightened because of Gibbs.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs growled from the stove where he was making pancakes.

"It only took us about thirty minutes to finish up. Besides, you haven't even made breakfast yet!" Tim shook his head, let out a small laugh and sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at Ducky who sat across from him.

"Mr. Palmer, did everything turn out alright?" Ducky looked up from his tea and raised his eyebrows in question at his assistant.

"Yes," Jimmy said quietly. He didn't want to risk saying something that would upset the man with the large frying pan and near a very hot surface.

"Marvelous," Ducky replied, turning his attention back to his tea.

It seemed to be too early in the morning (though it was almost ten) for the doctor to really take in what was happening around him.

Most likely because he had failed to finish his cup of tea.

"Should I get some plates out?" Jimmy asked, walking over to a cupboard and resting his hand on the handle.

"Go ahead," Gibbs replied, too focused on making the perfect pancakes to care.

Jimmy nodded and pulled four plates out. He then walked over to the table and placed them on the table before also grabbing silverware and putting that down also.

"I haven't had pancakes in a whi-" a sharp ringing coming from the front door cut off Tim.

"Someone's at the door," Ducky said absent-mindedly, still intent on finishing his tea.

"I'll get it!" Tim stood up and walked out of the room before Jimmy could intervene.

The writer made his way towards the door and shook his head when the bell rang once more, "Calm down! Someone's here!"

Unlocking the door, Tim placed a hand on the doorknob; pulled the door open, and looked up not being able to see the person at first due to the sunlight.

"Tim…" A male's voice said.

Tim knew that voice. Tim knew that voice very well. But he hadn't heard that voice in years...

"You…?" Tim held up a hand and was able to look at the man standing before him.

"Hey, babe," The man said with a small smile. "Long time no see."

Timothy McGee, the man who could write or talk for days, was speechless. And even more so when he turned paler than usual, uttered a moan, and fell forwards, almost knocking the mysterious man over with his unconscious body.

"Well, once again, I've made him fall for me," The man chuckled to himself after catching Tim and calling into the house for some help.

* * *

**Okay. I am really sorry for the wait. I've just been busy.**

**I've had school, a birthday, Thanksgiving, a trip or two, and my computer was broken for a while. Which sucked.**

**Anywho, enough complaining.**

**I've added another twist. Any guesses as to who it is? **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are loved and motivate me to write more.**

**Also, happy December!**


	19. Chapter 19

"So, would you like to explain why Timothy fainted at the mere sight of you?" Ducky asked the man who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

Tim was currently upstairs in the bedroom where he was resting and being watched over by Gibbs and Palmer.

And although it still surprised Ducky slightly every time it happened, he was slowly becoming accustomed to having strange men show up unannounced in his home.

The doctor just accepted that Tim seemed to attract strange and mysterious men.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," The man replied, his voice strong, but his face showing signs of sadness, as if from recalling sorrowful memories that involved Tim.

"Trust me, we have the time," A growl sounded form the doorway and Gibbs stepped into the kitchen, sending the man a sharp glare.

"Tim's woken up and is feeling fine but he wants to stay upstairs. I told Jimmy to stay with him," Gibbs said to Ducky as he pulled out a chair and sat next to the doctor.

"Uh, even though it's long, I can shorten it down. Just involve the important parts," The man said quickly as he eyed Gibbs with a wary look. Something told him that this was someone he would have to watch out for.

"Then get on with it!" Gibbs snapped, increasing the sharpness of his glare.

"And do include you name," Ducky said before the man could start his story.

"And how you received this address," Gibbs also put in.

He wanted nothing left out. After all, this man could threaten his relationship with Tim, and Gibbs would have none of that.

"Don't worry. I won't leave anything out," The man said as he licked his lips.

"Tim and I met 5 years ago. At a bowling alley. Uh, one of his college buddies was now my roommate in an apartment that we were sharing and he thought that Tim and I would make a good pair," The man smiled at the memory and trailed off for a few seconds.

"About three weeks after our first meeting, I asked Tim out. He accepted and, uh, we starting dating. We dated for two years. Best two years of my life. Tim is just…perfect. And I truly wished that what we had could have continued, but…" He trailed off, shaking his head as he looked down at the table.

"But what? What happened?" Gibbs asked in a soft voice, his glare now replaced with a somewhat concerned look as he stared at the man before him who was obviously becoming unwound at having to discuss what had happened with Tim.

"We could have had a marvelous life together, if only I hadn't fucked up… The incident was all my fault," The man said softly, his eyes growing wet as he continued to talk.

"What happened in the incident?" Ducky asked quietly.

"I…I went crazy and," He said in a tone that only he could hear.

"What?" Gibbs asked, slightly annoyed that he couldn't hear.

"I went crazy and tried to kill him!" The man said in a small shout as he put his hands in his short brown hand and dug his fingernails into his skull.

Gibbs and Ducky were speechless.

"I was just trying to make some extra money. Being a mechanic doesn't really pay the big bucks. I just wanted to save up for a nice enough vacation to take Tim on for our anniversary," The man moved his hands from his head to the table as he talked.

"A few guys approached me at work, said they would pay me big money if I was a test subject for this new wonder drug or something. They said it would cure the common cold. And being the desperate idiot, who also had a cold, I accepted.

They gave me a pill and told me to only have it at home. I figured that I should be alone, in case of any strange side effects, but Tim was insistent that we spent that night together. I think it was because he would be working late for the next few days and we wouldn't have much time together."

"I'm guessing he regrets that decision now," Gibbs said softly.

The man nodded before continuing to talk, "I took the pill around 7:30, just like the men who gave it to me had instructed. The first three hours went fine. But around 11:00, or so, things took a turn for the worst.

Tim and I were just lying in bed and before I knew what I was doing, I was on top of him. With my hands around his throat…

I knew what I was doing. I could see Tim, his eyes full of fear, his face full of confusion as he tried to fight me off. I could hear him screaming and yelling at me.

I knew that I was hurting the man I loved, but I couldn't stop. It was if the pill had turned me into a killer," The man shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"H-how did Tim get away?" Ducky asked, his own voice shaky as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

This story sounded frightening. He couldn't even imagine how Tim had felt while experiencing it first hand.

"He's stronger than he looks. He flipped me somehow, ran out of the apartment, and banged on his neighbor's door until she let him inside and called the police.

They had to use five huge officers to take me down, and they took me to a local hospital to have the drug effects wear off.

I could have been put in jail, but Tim dropped all charges. He just said that we needed a lot of space. So, we broke up and stopped talking. The only contact we have is when we send each other birthday cards. I always try to get him to meet up with me, but he always politely declines…and that's the story," The man looked up at Ducky and Gibbs and offered a small smile, his brown eyes looking quite sad.

"Sorry it wasn't that short."

"You left out your name," Ducky said.

"And how you got this address," Gibbs added.

"Oh, right. I'm Damon. Damon Werth. And a Tony DiNozzo contacted me and told me the address. He said that Tim wanted to talk to me. I understand that that was a lie now," Damon's face fell, and his usual strong features turned soft.

"What is he trying to do to me?" A soft voice from the doorway asked.

The three men turned their attention to the doorway and all saw a pale Timothy McGee.

Damon was speechless, as he looked him up and down.

"Tim, what do you mean?" Ducky looked at the writer and tried to read

"Tony…He's bringing back my past. Using it to haunt me, using it to hurt me," Tim muttered in a low tone.

He tried to take a step forward into the kitchen but he faltered and began to fall.

Damon, who was seated closest to the entry, jumped out of his chair and caught the pale man before he hit the floor.

"He's out," Damon said as he looked down at the fragile man in his arms.

"I don't understand. This isn't like Tim. Tim is not weak. He's stronger than any man I know."

"Our dear Timothy has had a few very difficult days since he came into my house. But I am sure that he will be back to his normal self in a few more days. He just needs to listen to the doctor of the house and actually get a good rest," Ducky stood and walked over to Damon and Tim.

"Jethro, help Mr. Werth with taking Timothy upstairs. And tell Mr. Palmer that he is in trouble for letting our writer wander downstairs. I'll be upstairs soon along with the breakfast we never got around to eating."

Gibbs nodded, got out of his chair, and walked over to Damon. The two men looked at each other awkwardly while trying to figure out how they would carry Tim up to the bedroom.

They soon decided on having Jethro pick Tim up and hold him like a baby in his arms while Damon just walked behind, moping slightly that he was not being of any assistance.

Ducky shook his head at them before starting on preparing five dishes to bring upstairs.

* * *

Tony smirked at his watch before sliding his jacket sleeve back over the small clock.

It was around ten thirty in the morning.

He supposed that the Damon Werth he had contacted had already visited the house where Tim was.

Yes, it was a bit cruel to bring up Tim's past. After all, the Damon had tried to kill Tim.

DiNozzo had gotten quite a chuckle from reading the reports of the case.

What kind of idiot offers to take a mysterious pill from shady men?

Apparently an idiot in love…

But, no matter, bringing back Damon was a part of Tony's plan.

He hoped to bring back such painful memories that Tim would soon forget about the simple bullet wound that had been caused because of Tony.

It was a foolproof plan. Sort of.

Well, it was actually a stupid idea that Tony hadn't even come up with.

Abby Sciuto had created it and quickly told Tony of it after they had their talk in the early morning.

She figured it was the least she could do for hiring babbling monkeys who had the IQ of a banana (how Tony described her workers), but he decided to use the idea anyway. It's not like it could cause that much trouble.

Tony leaned back in his expensive leather chair and looked around his makeshift office.

The warehouse they were stationed in was a bit musty, but Tony knew they wouldn't be there for long.

Soon the guns would be shipped out to buyers and a new shipment sent to a different location. Still, the smell of the place was quickly becoming unbearable.

But, Tony knew that he would soon be making a small trip back to see his darling Timmy. And that made the damned place bearable for now_._

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**I haven't updated since last year. hahahaha...no? okay. **

**Back to the story, How'd you guys like the Damon part? I tried to make it like his super soldier thingy.**

**Well. See you next update. I don't have many notes for this chapter.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, how long do you plan on hanging around?" Gibbs's gruff voice asked, directing the question at Damon.

Gibbs, Damon, and Ducky were all sitting on the front porch while they watched Tim and Jimmy playing catch. Tim had insisted on getting some exercise for his shoulder, and he was very delighted when Ducky found two old baseball gloves in a back closet.

"I'm not sure. I only live an hour outside of DC, so I could go home at anytime." Damon replied.

Gibbs didn't respond, but acknowledged the answer with a nod. He wasn't really focused on Damon's answer; he was just intent on making sure that Tim didn't hurt himself while throwing the ball.

"You are welcome to stay. That is, if Timothy approves," Ducky made a gesture with his hand towards the two men in the front yard.

"I don't see why he would. I doubt he wants anything to do with me," Damon said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"He may not want you around, but I doubt he wants you gone," Gibbs spoke up, directing his attention away from the writer.

"Huh?" Damon looked up with a dumb look on his face.

Ducky nodded, agreeing with Gibbs, "You're right, Jethro. We do have an interesting dilemma on our hands."

"Would anyone mind explaining?' Damon still looked quite confused and a bit annoyed at being left out of the circle of understanding.

"What they mean is quite simple. I don't want you around because you bring up harmful memories. But I don't want you gone because you could be in danger," Tim appeared at the porch steps, his face covered in sweat, and leaned against the porch railing.

"Oh," Damon said with a small slump of his shoulders.

"Wait. Why would I be in danger?"

"Because of the Tony guy…?" Jimmy asked in a quite tone as he walked up and stood next to Tim.

"Correct," Tim held his hand out and gave Jimmy a thumps-up.

"Tony?' Damon asked, his face now showing complete confusion.

"Tony," Jimmy and Tim said in unison.

"Let's go inside. We can tell you the story over lunch," Ducky stood and headed inside, being followed by Jimmy and Damon.

Gibbs stayed in his char and looked over at Tim. The writer was still leaning against the porch rail, and the sunlight behind him was just catching his hair to make a little stuck up part look a golden brown.

"You don't like him, do you?' Tim asked, his eyes roaming the older man's body.

"I just don't want any competition," Gibbs replied in a gruff voice.

During one of their cuddle sessions, he had found out that that particular voice made Tim weak in the knees.

"Stop it," Tim said forcefully as he tried to suppress a small giggle.

"And do you really think you're in any danger of being replaced?"

Gibbs shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He looked up and down Tim's sweaty body before fixing his eyes on a woodpecker that was trying to destroy one of Ducky's birdhouses.

Tim smirked slightly and he moved over to Gibbs, "Are you jealous?"

Gibbs just continued to look at the woodpecker, but his hands started to clench and unclench into fists.

"You are!" Tim said excitedly, grinning as Gibbs glared at him.

"Oh come on, Jethro, you've got no reason to be."

"You've known him for five years. I've known you for less than a week," Gibbs grumbled, still avoiding eye contact with Tim.

"Jethro?" Tim asked in a soothing tone.

Still, Gibbs would not look at him.

"Jethro," Tim moved over to Gibbs and placed his hands on the man's lap as he knelt before him, equalizing their eyelevel.

"We hardly know each other, Tim. That's what makes me jealous. He knows all about you, and I don't," Gibbs finally looked at Tim, and the older man's blue eyes had a sad look to them.

"Fine," Tim grinned and rubbed his hands on Gibbs's thighs.

"Fine what?' Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Fine, let's get to know each other," The writer said.

"But you have to talk about yourself too. Got it?"

"Got it," Gibbs replied, a smile now forming on his face.

"So, who should start?" Tim stood up from his knees and backed up a few steps so that he was now sitting on the porch railing.

"I think I have more to tell…" Gibbs rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Tim.

"Really? Alright, go ahead," Tim smiled softly at Gibbs as he spoke.

"First off, I… I have been married. Four times. And divorced three times." Gibbs directed his gaze down to his hands and started to wiggle his fingers.

"Hold the fuck up. Are you married?" Tim hopped off the railing and looked at Gibbs with a confused face and wide eyes.

"No! Tim, I'm not married. Okay? Just calm down and let me explain," Gibbs also stood up and grabbed Tim's hands, looking into the younger man's eyes with a pleading expression.

"I don't understa-" Tim started to say, but was cut off by Ducky yelling something from the within house.

"We'll talk later," Gibbs said before placing a quick kiss on Tim's lips.

"But we better go see what Ducky's yelling about first."

Tim nodded, his face still showing some confusion, but followed Gibbs into the house.

"There you two are! Timothy, someone's been calling your cell for the past two minutes. Jimmy found it upstairs in your coat pocket," Ducky explained before handing Tim his slender black smart phone. The cellular device was emitting a quiet ringtone of 'Bohemian Rhapsody', and the caller ID said 'unknown caller'.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tim took the phone, and casting a sideways apology glance at Gibbs, he walked back outside so that he could answer the call.

"Hello?' Tim asked as he answered the call and walked off the front porch, beginning to pace around the front yard as he waited for an answer from the caller.

"_Hey, Timmy darling. Miss me?_" The cool voice of Tony DiNozzo's voice sounded in Tim's ear and the writer froze in his tracks.

"Tony…?"

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo grinned as he leaned back into his chair.

He was sitting in the outside section of a small café that was about five minutes away from the heart of DC.

This was the same café that he and Tim had met for coffee. It was now a new favorite place to stop for a drink.

"How're you doing, sweet-cheeks? Had any old friends come by recently?" Tony asked, his voice sounding very cheerful.

"_Wh-what do you want?_" Tim asked though the phone. Tony could tell that the man was shaken. Tony didn't know if it was from fear or anger. Or maybe both.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Tony twirled a spoon around in his drink as he spoke and winked at a passing waiter.

"_Why did you send Damon here? Why bring him up?_" Tim's voice started to grow a bit louder and Tony could tell that it was anger, not fear that had Tim so shaken up.

"…Listen, that wasn't my idea," Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"But did he really cause that much pain by showing up? Or do you enjoy having him around?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Timmy? Trying to think of an answer that wouldn't offend your dear Jethro?' Tony smirked.

"_I have to go…_" Tim said softly, and Tony could've sworn he heard a hint of sadness in the writer's tone of voice.

Did Tim miss him?

"Call me sometime, Timmy," Tony said, to which the only reply he received was the sound of Tim hanging up.

The businessman sighed as he turned off his phone and stored it in his jacket pocket.

This whole 'falling in love' thing was becoming a bit annoying. Especially since he couldn't even see the man he had fallen for.

Tony just figured that he would have to change that.

And the first thing he had to do was getting rid of that pesky Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He just didn't know how.

But he knew it wouldn't be easy.

It's a good thing Tony loves challenges.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait.**

**I don't really have an excuse besides me being lazy and having writer's block.**

**But, sadly, the next update won't be for a while.**

**I leave for a 20 days trip tomorrow and I most likely won't have wifi.  
I do hope to write one or two chapters while I'm gone though.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Reviews make me very happy, and any ideas for future chapters are amazing as well.**

**See you next update. **


	21. Chapter 21

"_Call me sometime, Timmy,_" Tony's words continued to echo through Tim's head as he turned his cell-phone off and slid it into one of his pants pocket.

He leaned against the porch railing and let out a sigh as a soft sprinkle of rain began to fall.

"You always loved the rain, didn't you?" A voice behind Tim caused him to turn and he saw Damon standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I remember one time, after we had just started dating, we were at a birthday party for one of your friends. And it at some lake that took us an hour to find. You remember that?" Tim nodded slowly so Damon continued to tell the story.

"It was...a Saturday. And it had been a rainy week. So, of course, just as the party was coming to an end, it started to pour. There wasn't any lightning or thunder, which was surprising, but the rain was coming down hard. And like everyone else who was still around, I ran for cover under some big tent that had been set up. But you...you didn't come under the tent. You stayed out in the middle of a clearing and just stood there, grinning and laughing like a complete idiot. Then a couple of little kids pulled away from their parents and they ran out and joined you. You started chasing them around and then they would all start chasing you around. After the rain started to let up, the parents ran out and grabbed their kids who were all completely soaked and covered in mud. But I just stayed under the tent and watched you enjoy the rain until it had completely stopped. By then, you were exhausted and ready to go home, so we said goodbye and we left. I remember you getting my car all dirty but making up for it in the bedroom that night."

Tim let out a small laugh and he put his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the oncoming set of giggles as tears slowly started to form in his eyes.

"I remember that party...And that rain. I was an idiot for staying out in it, had a cold for a week."

"You were miserable during that cold. But you looked happy in those moments, so I think the cold was worth it," Damon walked over to him and also leaned against the railing.

The writer stared out into the rain as a single tear rolled down his face, "...I loved you, Damon. I saw us growing old together, I saw us being together forever. And many times, I've picked up the phone and almost dialed your number. Because I wanted to see you, wanted to talk to you, wanted to be with you. But then all I can think of is you, with your hands around my throat, and staring down at me with a cold and heartless stare. A loveless stare... And I just remember how I felt so helpless and I just cannot bring myself to forget that. I've tried, I really have, Damon, but I just can't."

Damon moved closer to the writer and slid his hand into Tim's, "I know that it's difficult. But…do you think that we could ever be together again?"

'I don't know, Damon. I really don't know," Tim squeezed Damon's hand but continued to stare out at the rain.

"It's fine. I mean, this was an abrupt meeting, and you're obviously with that Gibbs guy," Damon smiled sadly as he started to pull his hand away, but Tim kept it in a tight grasp.

"He's married, or something. And I really don't know what my feelings are for him. I just don't know a lot of stuff right now. I'm a bit of a mess," Tim chuckled softly.

"You've always been a mess," Damon said.

"I guess you're right," Tim smiled and playfully nudged Damon with his shoulder.

They stayed outside for a few more minutes, just watching the rain, before Ducky called them in to eat lunch before it was all gone. Neither of the two men noticed the sound of a car pulling up and shutting off just down the road.

* * *

"Ziva, if you fucking injure another one of Sciuto's employees, I will send you to anger management classes and take away all your knives. Seriously, that's the second person since we joined with her. Is it really that difficult to refrain from stabbing someone?" Tony snapped at Ziva as he paced around his office. He had been called by a very angry Abby who demanded he come to the warehouse immediately. Tony wasn't happy that he had been forced to leave the café, but his rage grew when he found out the reason. Ziva had merely stabbed the poor man because he was whistling while he worked. Abby had now banned her from being anywhere near her workers.

"Z, do you understand?" Tony asked when Ziva hadn't replied. She nodded sharply and headed towards the office door, cursing in a language that Tony didn't know as she left and almost bumped into Abby.

"Everything settled with her?" Abby asked, closing the door behind her and plopping herself down on one of the chairs that were in front of Tony's desk.

"Don't worry, there won't be anymore problems," Tony sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair with a groan.

"SO, how is the boyfriend? Hm? Am I going to get to meet him soon?" Abby practically bounced in her chair as she talked and it made Tony's head hurt just by looking at it.

"Can we just leave him out of this?"

"Whyyyy?" Abby asked with a pout, drawing out the 'y' as if she was child whining for a new toy.

"Because I was trying to come up with a master plan to be able to go get him and have him forever when you called because your stupid workers don't know how to move out of the way of a fucking knife!" Tony sat forward and banged his fists on his desk.

Abby just looked at him, her eyes showing signs of pity.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped," He took a deep breath and sat back.

"I'm just tired. I want him back. I _need_ him back."

"Then go and get him," Abby stood and winked at Tony.

"Good luck, Tony-boy."

Tony closed his eyes and started to think. Maybe he should just go and get Tim. Just run off with him.

It shouldn't be that difficult, right?

* * *

**I hope I'm forgiven for the long wait. **

**Quick question for any remaining readers- how would you guys feel about a character death? I'm not sure who yet, but I figured I'd get your inputs first.**

**I'd love for everyone to leave a review.**

**See you next update. **


End file.
